User talk:Beauty queen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Beauty queen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:30, April 2, 2011 sure. just give me the full description of your character. gender, hair, eye and skin color, dress code or any other specific thing u wanna add. note: if its faceyourmanga, the stuff is probably limited not as much as it is with eloui and lunaii. --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 12:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to put the wings, this is the first one .. and this is this is the second one with the wings →→→→→→→→→→→→ And about the poll, just copy my poll, and paste it wherever you like then just edit it :D okay? Hope you like the avatar. --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 09:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I also made an elouai for you, hope its kinda okay -- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 09:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) yah sure you can use my char....Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- MY POLLS Which Character do you like in my story? Trizzy Crop (Demeter) Andromeda Lawsing (Poseidon) Lilac Age (Aphrodite Chole Star (Apollo) Michael Talons (Zeus) Lizzy Crop (Demeter --- make sure you put this on your profile in SOURCE code, okay? - --ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- that's the point of having the car invisble :D anyhows, sure, you're welcome . if you want a new one, go ahead ask me, ok? --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 11:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) hey Beauty queen. I'm Kari.The one who comments on your stories.My friends and I created an OC Club name Canter of Light.Everyone can join Demi-Titans, Demi-gods even immortals.Like Lilac.If you woud like to join just leave a message on my talk page k?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Club thanks.The Center of Light is an OC club with different kinds of members and they fight for the light and they are the enemy of Dark Circle. I'll put your name on the members page. K?Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:50, April 17, 2011 (UTC) hey. i made the lunaii, but i couldn't do the eloui cuz it was too hard and i might not reach ur expectations so i didn't do it. sorry Yah sure just give me the details.If you want I can even use other kind of avatar or somethingVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, the many godly parents thing is, well, it's hard to explain. Let's just say that when he was claimed, all 3 of them claimed him at the same time. I'm gonna clear that up at the end of the book, and explain it more. So that's all. Percy Jackson12 17:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Characters in Need I dont mind you using my characters. They are all listed on this page so you can read about them and just tell me if you want to know about them. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 15:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Beauty Queen I'm sorry but I can't create the elouai my computer doesn't seem wants to save the doll.But anyway remember the club I was talking about well can you please go here and edit the things about Lilac?and also we're going to start writing a story about the club.Thanks. Center of Light- Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 11:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I dont mind, you can use him. Have fun. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:30, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Collab We have made a collab for center of light and dark circle. Its called: The Chiaroscuro. I think you have a chap around ch. 10 but im not sure. check it out plz? D'Agostino-Talk 21:48, April 30, 2011 (UTC) And was there another character you wanted to use? your message suggested there was someone else. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:49, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Wings Hey! I'm really sorry about the similarity of our character. I've never read your story before, and I got the idea from Nike. She had wings, so I thought that I'd make her daughter have the same feature. Sorry! Rose 08:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey beauty queen, just wanted to tell you have u gone to the chat yet? Here's the link: http://pjoffw.chatango.com and http://centeroflight.chatango.com Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have u checked "The Chiaroscuro" Collab? It's ur turn btw. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) U don't know? Oh well, the Chiaroscuro is a collab made between the "Center of Light" and the "Dark Circle". The collab can be found here. You'll see how the story progresses. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) IM DONE! I'm really sorry i was so slow. i have school projects. ill speed up over the summer. So, chapter six is all yours! Illoras 05:47, May 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, so we're in a fight right? Can u like end ur chapter with Josh summoning a wall of force on the Dark Circle members by yelling, blowing them a few hundred meters or so? Thanks. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) www.dolldivine.com Thats where !! I hope you'll upload yours fine!I will kill you! 08:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) you on, go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 18:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) u mean, in ur chapter? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:02, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we waited a week or two to write your chapter for The Chiaroscuro, but you never did. Because you never made the chap, I made a blog for members to comment on so they could write in the collab. You never did, so You aren't on the chapter list. If you want to get on then message me. D'Agostino-Talk 03:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ok, ill give you your chap :) D'Agostino-Talk 06:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Can't do the Avatar(s) REEALLYY SORRYYY !! :( I didn't have time to make you an avatar. But if you want, I'll make you a Cover if you have other FanFictions, just give me the title and i'll make something up :) --- ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 12:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC)